robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripper's Revenge
Ripper's Revenge was a middleweight robot which fought in the Middleweight Melee, filmed and broadcast as part of Series 3 of Robot Wars. In its only televised appearance, it lost the Melee after getting flipped over by an arena spike and damaged by Shunt. The robot was the successor to The Yorkshire Rippers' Series 2 featherweight entry, The Ripper. Design Ripper's Revenge was a green, box-shaped robot with two-wheel drive and a small pickaxe at the front. The robot was decorated with an 'L' plate sticker, a design detail carried over from its predecessor, The Ripper. The robot's pickaxe was not particularly effective, and its boxy nature left a giant ground clearance on all sides, but its reliability was a large increase from its predecessor, only becoming immobile due to its lack of a self-righting mechanism. The Team The Yorkshire Rippers was a team captained by Anthony Mills, aged between 15-16 at the time of Series 3. He was accompanied by 11-12 year old younger brother Donald Mills, and their aunt Jackie Holland also joined the team, as the rules mandated the presence of at least one legal adult on all competing teams. The team had never built a robot of this size before, but had previous experience in the featherweight class by building predecessor The Ripper. Robot History Series 3 Ripper's Revenge originally entered the Middleweight Championship for Series 3, but the championship was cancelled and replaced with the Middleweight Melee following a behind-the-scenes accident in The Pits. Ripper's Revenge competed in the Middleweight Melee, alongside Tentoumushi, defending Middleweight Champion Hard Cheese, Grinder and A-Kill. It began by driving towards Hard Cheese, but struggled to attack it effectively as the latter hit it with its hammer. Tentoumushi then came in to push both Hard Cheese and Ripper's Revenge, with Ripper's Revenge driving forwards before twice being nudged sideways by Tentoumushi. Ripper's Revenge turned round to touch Tentoumushi's sandpit lid with its axe, but without causing any damage, before backing and spinning away. It eventually drove under Tentoumushi's lid and pursued the American entry across the arena, before driving slowly away. Ripper's Revenge touched Tentoumushi's chassis once more, only to get pinned between the latter and Matilda as the House Robot cut one of Tentoumushi's decorative antenna off. The two competitors separated, before Ripper's Revenge was pushed back into an arena spike by A-Kill. As this happened, Sir Killalot pushed A-Kill and an immobilised Grinder away, in turn pushing Ripper's Revenge back onto the spike. Ripper's Revenge attempted to drive off the spike as it was being jostled, but the force of the spike's thrusts eventually flipped it over onto its back. Shunt axed through its baseplate seconds later, before pushing Ripper's Revenge back over the arena spike to cause more damage. More thrusts from the spike shook Ripper's Revenge's bodyshell loose, with Shunt dragging and pushing it back and forth as his own axe mechanism had also been damaged. Ripper's Revenge sat inverted and immobile before being pushed away by Shunt and briefly nudged by Tentoumushi. As a result, it was eliminated from the Middleweight Melee, which was ultimately won by the latter and A-Kill. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses 1 Series Record Category:Middleweights Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots from Yorkshire Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3